


big strong man

by yasi



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Ben loves that Callum is so much bigger than him.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	big strong man

Ben loves that Callum is so much bigger than him. When they’re in bed and Callum is on top of him, Ben doesn’t feel crushed or afraid. He feels safe, protected. When Cullum’s weight finally settles over him, Ben feels centred, calm. 

Callum on the other hand, is always careful, asking if it’s okay, that he’s not crushing Ben. Ben’s told him, more than once, that he enjoys Callum’s weight, but Callum, the eternal worrier, still checks if it’s okay. Ben loves him so much. 

The other fun thing about Callum’s bigger body? He’s strong enough to take Ben’s weight. The fun things they can get up to! 

~*~*~

They’re sitting on the sofa in Callum’s flat, watching something on the TV. Ben isn’t paying much attention to it. It’s been a long day at work and Lexi had been acting up, not wanting Ben to leave. It’d taken some time for her to settle down and to go to bed. Now Ben is just glad to spend a quiet evening with Callum on the sofa. 

They’re both wearing t-shirts and joggers, in case Stuart and Raine come in. It'd happened one too many times that they'd got caught making out, half naked. And yes, the other way around as well – not one of Ben’s favourite memories – so, they’ve come up with the rule that in the living room/ kitchen area clothes have to be worn at all times. 

Callum has his arm around Ben, his hand is softly drawing patterns on Ben’s arm, giving him goose bumps. Ben loves how touchy-feely Callum is, how he never shies away from touching Ben even when they’re out in public. Ben is so proud of him. He turns to Callum. 

“I’m proud of you. You know that, right?” 

Callum looks down at him, smiling. “What brought this on?” he asks.

“Nothing in particular. I just wanted you to know.” Ben leans up for a kiss. 

“Yeah, I know.” Callum kisses him slowly, taking his time. 

Suddenly Ben isn’t so tired anymore. Without breaking the kiss, he straddles Callum’s thighs. And God, they’re so big and meaty, Ben loves them, loves everything about Callum's body. Their kiss turns filthy and Ben can’t help but moan. Callum laughs, breaks their kiss and nuzzles into Ben’s neck, starts licking and biting. 

Callum hasn’t shaved in a couple days and Ben knows he’ll get a beard burn if Callum carries on, but Ben couldn't care less. Because he loves that as well. Loves being able to feel Callum when he’s at work and accidentally touches his tender neck. 

Ben can't help himself, he starts grinding down and now Callum’s big hands are squeezing down on Ben’s arse. 

“Okay, okay!" Ben groans. "Callum, stop!” Ben pulls his neck away. Before Callum can protest, he goes on. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah? I’m all for putting on a show, but I don’t need another rant from your brother. Or Rainie! Once she opens her gob, she doesn't shut up. And I'd rather do something fun with you instead of listening to her.”

Callum rolls his eyes, grins and gives Ben a small kiss on the lips. Ben is about the get off, when Callum stops him with another squeeze. 

“No, hold on.” With that, Callum heaves himself off the sofa, grabbing Ben's arse more firmly. Startled and a little scared he might be too heavy for Callum, he holds on for dear life, hugging Callum tightly and his legs coming up and going around Callum’s hips. But Ben would be lying if he didn't admit that he finds this also a little thrilling. 

Callum is grinning, as if he knows exactly what Ben's thinking. “Don’t worry, babe, I got you.”

Ben pouts. "I wasn't worried!" But he instantly gets a cheeky gleam in his eyes. 

“Ben… don’t do anything stupid." Callum holds on tighter. "I don’t wanna let you fall.” 

“Nah, nothing stupid. Just this.” With that Ben starts kissing Callum. Callum is trying his best not to give in, but it’s a lost cause. They’ve arrived at Callum’s bedroom, the door still closed. Callum stops there for a moment, holds Ben to the door and kisses him for all he’s worth. 

When they come up for air, Callum stops Ben. 

“Now, Ben, be good. It’s only a couple steps to the bed and then you can do to me whatever you want,” he says.

Ben’s protest turns into a wicked grin. “Yes, sir!” He even salutes.

Callum rolls his eyes, takes Ben’s weight on one arm and opens the bedroom door. 

Once inside, he closes the door and goes to the bed. He deposits Ben onto it. Ben keeps his legs around Callum, squeezing once. Callum is leaning on his hands, trying not to crush Ben, but he understands. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, gazing earnestly at Ben. Ben smiles softly, kisses him once, twice, three times. 

“Yeah, Callum, it’s okay.” With that he pulls Callum onto himself and they get lost in each other. 

~*~*~

Ben loves Callum’s bigger body. The things they can do in and out of the bedroom because of it are just so much fun. But most importantly, Ben loves Callum. And Callum loves him back.


End file.
